Flag On The Play
by Antay
Summary: Logan is a pro football player that's tired of groupies and hanger-ons. Ororo has vowed to never date another professional athlete. Will these two realize that they're the one the other is searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Flag On The Play

Part 1

AN: This is just a short ficlet I've had on my mind since football season started up. It will not be very long and the rating is subject to change due to coarse language and possible sexual content.

There is no real time line on this but will hopefully be done by the end of football season. Basically, it's a brief distraction from my longer piece, "Accidental Beginnings."

* * *

The thumping of the music was really getting on Logan's nerves. How people listened to this trash was beyond his comprehension let alone dance to it. Yet here he was in a packed club sandwiched between two extremely hot grinding women…and he was miserable.

It had been nine months since his break up with Raven Darkholme and it still hurt like hell. Not so much from heartbreak but she damn sure made a fool out of him.

He thought she would be the "one", the one he'd marry and have children with. But she was more in love with who he was and with the lifestyle of being an NFL player's girlfriend.

James Logan Howlett, also known as "The Wolverine," Five foot three inches, 200 lbs of fury, was one of the NFL's premier offensive players on the world champion team, the New Orleans' Saints. It was both a blessing and a burden. He was getting old, already thirty-five and his body was showing signs of its demise. His back constantly ached and his knees grinded with each step. Yet, he went out on the field every Sunday and played his heart out. It paid off. Their win today put them in the playoffs.

Last season was supposed to have been his last. But after he told Raven of his intensions and she dumped him after almost two years of dating he signed on for an extra year just to spite her.

He could usually spot a gold digger a mile away but Raven was good. She had a full time job, offered to pay on their outings, and never asked for anything. That was until…and he still had no idea how she'd managed to do it, until she moved in with him. At first it was articles of clothing left at his place so she didn't have to go home to get ready for work. Then it was a key to let herself in incase she'd forgotten something while he had away games. Next thing he knew she was there more than he was.

The thing that made Logan really feel like an ass was…he didn't see it happening. His best friend and team's go to wide receiver, Remy LeBeau saw it.

Remy, also known to fans as the "Ragin' Cajun" because he was, of course from the Bayou and had diabolical speed to take the ball into the end zone from the one yard line with no one close to catching him, was not only a professional football player but he was a professional player in the sense of today's youth terminology. There was no woman he couldn't manipulate and leave them coming back for more. He knew every trick in the book and had used some of them himself. So when he'd ask Logan when the landlord was going to renovate Raven's apartment, Logan never understood.

Now he does. It wasn't a renovation; it was mold. Mold had supposedly infested the walls of the building and everyone had to move out…and she didn't know where she'd go. Of course he offered his place. She was always there anyway. It only made sense for her to move in with him. _Idiot._

After that, it didn't take long for her boss to become a real jerk. And Logan being the gentleman that he was let the jerk know that his woman didn't need to work at that shithole job, taking orders from a prick like him.

Remy would just shake his head with that shit eating grin plastered on his face like he knew something Logan didn't. Not that his friend didn't try to warn him…he did. He just didn't listen. He'd met her in the grocery store, not at some party or in the hotel waiting for the players to arrive. Raven wasn't a groupie…she was an opportunist. He saw that after weeks of trying to get her back only for her to tell him that she'd moved on to an heir of billions in old money. She failed to mention that the new fella was old enough to have used shells as currency. He'd laugh at her if he didn't feel so stupid.

All these months later his spitefulness had wane and he was tired of the single life. He'd bedded a few women but none of them were looking for more than a good time. He was okay with that for a while. But now Logan wanted a good girl. Someone he could take home to his parents. And he was damned sure he wasn't going to find her in the club.

Logan eased from between the two girls who didn't miss a beat. They pouted momentarily at his departure then started grinding on each other, gladly putting on a show for the men around them.

"Aye…where you going, homme? The party's just getting started," Remy said as he held Logan's arm in a firm grasp to keep him from disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm getting outta here. Gonna go find me a burger and hit the hay."

"Non, non, non! See them filles over there?" Remy gestured towards the bar. "We gone go chat them up."

Logan barely glanced in their direction. "Not interested."

As he began to move away another body blocked him. Logan looked directly into the chest of "The Boy Scout," Scott Summers, team quarterback. "You coming, Logan?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh…going home."

Scott's eyes stretched wide with panic. "No way, man! One of those women over there is quite possibly my future wife."

Logan sighed. "Seems like you'd be tired of marriage…"

Scott ignored him. His first marriage to Jean didn't work out well. To put it in a nutshell…she was crazy. He never knew if he was coming home to his loving wife or some deranged lunatic. But he was a romantic. One bad romance wasn't going to stop him. "Look, asshole, you're not going to ruin this for me. Remy's got the hot lil redhead and my eye is set on the blond."

"So go get'em, tiger," Logan said as he once again tried to get past.

"See, homme…there's a problem," Remy said. "Their friend. They don't want to leave her."

"So you want me to walk the dog while you two bury your bone? I don't think so."

"Come on! You owe me!" Scott said.

"I don't owe you a damned thing, bub."

"Bullshit!" Scott said as he lifted his shirt showing off his wrapped rib cage. "You were supposed to protect me today. I've got three cracked ribs because of you."

That did it. Logan felt bad. He didn't move as fast as he used to and his QB got hurt because of it.

"All right. All right. All right," Logan submitted. "But if she's a bitch I'm gone."

Remy and Scott gave each other high fives and led the way through the crowd back towards the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Flag on the Play

Part II

AN: Another quick chapter. Uhm...this story is a bit raunchier than what I usually write but I figured I'd really go from a guys point of view. I have in depth knowledge of how men think and the things they say. I worked with a group of guys (musicians) and somehow became one of the guys and I tell ya...I heard some things that would make your eyebrows shoot to the top of your head. lol I got so tired of hearing about hot "chicks" and the things they'd love to do to them but I loved those guys anyway. So yeah, the story's a bit shallow at this point but depth will follow...

Like I said, no real time line. No beta. Rating very likely to change. OH! And thank you for the reviews. Averaged one review out of ten views. That's really good! Thank you!

* * *

A conspiracy is what it was. She'd fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Now the joke was on her. The two she thought were her best friends had knowingly deceived her.

"You still mad, suga?" Anna-Marie asked in her thick Mississippi drawl. She continued when she didn't receive a response from her teed off friend. "Girl, ya might as well get ova it. We gone have us some fun tonight!"

Emma and Anna-Marie whooped in solidarity as they clinked their beer bottles together and danced to the drumming beat of the blaring song as they waited for the men to return.

Ororo huffed and pulled at the too short dress and contemplated filing charges against the women. Kidnapping perhaps…they did take her out of state under false pretenses.

Emma, also her business partner, and Anna-Marie, also their assistant, had tricked her. Bamboozled her. Led her astray. Ororo thought she was going to New Orleans for a business meeting with clients interested in doing business with "Frost Munroe Consult." Much to Ororo's surprise and annoyance there was no meeting, no clients, and if Emma didn't watch out there would be no Ororo. How her luggage had not made it to their suite was beyond her but she was sure the blond had something to do with it.

Instead of her normal conservative attire she had to settle on the skimpy scraps her friends had brought for the weekend. Ororo knew she'd be waiting outside the nearest department store before it opened tomorrow. She was taller than the other two women by at least six inches and everything she tried on barely covered her butt.

Not to her surprise, Emma and Anna-Marie didn't see anything wrong with that. Their advice was for her to "live a little…have fun." She didn't want to have fun. She wanted to stew in her anger and wallow in her contempt. Apparently three months of doing so was too long for her friends. They'd tried to get her out and about…meeting new people, men in particular.

But Ororo was over men for the moment. Luke Charles, also known as the Black Panther for his stealth like moves on the basketball court, had made sure of that. That bastard was the epitome of why women called men dogs. When he wasn't cheating he was lying and vice versa.

And here her two "best" friends were…trying to hook up with football players. They should learn from her mistake and not become another notch on a pro athlete's bedpost. She'd learned her lesson the hard way…multiple times.

Ororo felt a nudge to her arm. She looked over her shoulder towards a smiling Emma. "Here they come, girls," the blond chirped.

_Great. _Ororo didn't bother to turn to face the men. She'd seen them. They were both good looking, built, sporting smiles with too perfect teeth, and raking incredibly shiny flowing hair away from their boyishly charming faces. She'd seen it all before in Right Guard commercials.

The bartender asked her if she wanted another drink. She shrugged and gave a curt nod. _Why not?_

Another nudge from Emma. She didn't look her way this time. She was busy fishing her cherry from the glass. "Ororo, sweetheart, the boys are waiting."

Ororo rolled her eyes and turned around, plastering something between a smile and a scowl onto her face. _There's another one._ Her eyes immediately furrowed. He was short. Very short. He had too many muscles. He needed to shave. He drooled. _Ugh._ She turned back around.

Getting to your destination was usually the hardest part of any trip. But once you got there you were always glad you came. That's how Logan felt. _Damn, this chick is hot._

Logan let his eyes roam over her. The barely there white dress clung to every curve of her body. Not too much was left to his imagination. Smooth honey toned legs went for miles before meeting the curve of the most delectable ass he'd ever had the privilege to rest his eyes on. She turned around long enough for him to get a glimpse of her cans. Kinda small. But more than a handful was a waste he'd always said.

Damn. She turned back around. He missed the face. Her body was a ten. That could only mean her face was a two…a drunk five. But with that body…he was willing to use two bags if he needed to.

He was too busy checking out his "date" to listen to the conversation going on between the others. Remy pushing him towards the exit was the only thing that could tear his eyes off of that ass.

The cool breeze of the night air lifted Logan's spirit even higher. That club was stifling with so many bodies cramped together. "What's the plan, fellas?" he asked optimistically.

"Look who's come to life suddenly," Scott said sarcastically with a Cheshire grin on his face. "She's hot, isn't she?"

"Damn…she's hot," Logan nodded.

Remy laughed. "Woulda gave her a go myself if I'd saw her first."

"Back off, Cajun," Logan warned. "Too late."

"The girls are going to meet us out here then we'll grab some food. Then…who knows…"

"Sounds good," Logan said as he looked expectantly at the entrance of the club when it swung open.

Remy and Scott both laughed at the anticipation in the voice of their usually grouchy teammate.

Logan's smile broadened when he saw the blond, then the red head, then the…white…hair. He hadn't made it to the head. He even found it difficult now to look at her face when there was such a gorgeous body to take in. _Why fight it?_ She stood in front of him and he was almost eye level with those beautiful tits of hers.

"Are you seriously staring at my breast?" A sultry voice that Logan would only have believed belonged to an overweight housewife on the other end of a sex hotline would have the ability to possess. That's the way the universe worked.

Logan finally looked up and into startling blue eyes tinged with something that he'd seen before in the eyes of opponents…scorn. _Nah…couldn't be._

"Howdy, darlin'," Logan drawled.

Ororo scoffed and turned toward Emma. "I'm going back to the room. You guys have fun."

"Nah wait a minute, suga," Anna-Marie said. "We all came here togetha. We gotta leave togetha. An Ro…" she pulled her a few steps away, "I ain't ready to go jus' yet," she said as she glanced over at a grinning Remy. "We ain't askin' ya to marry the guy. Jus' to be nice." Ororo shook her head. "Please, Ro. I swea' I won't ask ya for anything else eva again."

"Not likely," she retorted. "Look, you and Emma have an hour. But I swear to god if this creep says one wrong thing, I'm gone."

Anna-Marie did the best she could to jump up and down in her five inch heels. "Thank ya, suga. I owe ya," she said as she turned and went to Remy.

Emma and Scott had already walked ahead. Apparently heading towards an all night diner. Anna-Marie and Remy followed suit.

"Guess it's me and you, darlin'," Logan said.

"First things first, my name is Ororo. Not darlin' or any other pet name you come up with. Secondly, my eyes are up here," she said pointing to her face. "If I catch you looking anywhere else, I swear to god people will be referring to you as "darlin'" for the rest of your life. Let's go." With that she turned and walked behind the other couples leaving a stunned Logan watching after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Flag on the Play

Part III

A/N: Gads...I feel like I'm forgetting something...

Well, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm going to respond in the next few days on my profile page. But for now I'll just say thank you all again! Sorry it has taken so long. I know I said I'd have this wrapped up by Super Bowl...eer...I didn't say which one. lol Anyway, it seems that this story is going to be a bit longer than initially anticipated.

On to it...No Beta. Sorry for any mistakes (like Anna-Marie having actually having brown hair. In my head she has red hair and I can't seem to break that image).

* * *

Logan watched the woman that had blew his mind and blew him off in the matter of minutes walk away. He wasn't used to that. Most women fell all over him at any given opportunity. _What's this chick's problem? _

"Hey!" he yelled after her. She kept walking down the darkened street…didn't even pause. "Hey!" he yelled again and began a slow jog behind her. "What's your problem?" he asked once he caught up with her.

"I don't have a problem," she said her eyes staring straight ahead. "I was just stating facts. I do not answer to nicknames, pet names, or epithets. My mother named me Ororo and that is how I will be addressed. Furthermore, I am not a piece of meat. I don't workout and eat healthy for the benefit of others but for myself. Your boorish admiration is absolutely not appreciated."

"Look, darlin'…," he started then quickly stopped himself. "What's yer name again?"

Ororo stopped with a huff turning towards him. "It's Ororo," she said as she bent and removed the too high heels off her feet as carefully as she could so the tiny dress wouldn't ride up her thighs. The shoes were a half a size too small and killing her. "Ororo," she repeated as she stood looking at Logan.

"O-ro-ro," he tried.

"No. You're not rowing a boat," she said with more than a tad of annoyance in her voice. "Ororo," she repeated, emphasizing the smoothness of the enunciation.

"'Roro?"

She shook her head in defeat. "Close enough."

"Look 'Roro, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Name's Logan," he said as he stuck his hand out.

Ororo looked down at it skeptically before taking it. "Nice to meet you, Logan."

"Now what?"

"Now nothing. We get food. Let our friends get to know each other then we part ways, never to see each other again," she said matter of factly.

"So…I'm not getting laid tonight?"

Ororo scoffed, snatching her hand away and began walking again at an even quicker clip than she was before. The diner was just a few yards away. With any luck he'd be hit by a bus before they reached it.

"Joke! I was just joking!" Logan said as he caught up with her again.

"Your jokes suck," Ororo snapped as she stopped at the entrance of the diner and waited for Logan to open the door for her.

"Well," Logan said as he reached for the door, "I'm a football player…not a comedian."

"Same thing," she said as she hurried past him.

Logan sniffed the air as she passed. Not by choice. It was an involuntary reaction to the breeze she'd conjured. Besides the scent of the pending rain in the air there was a myriad of other scents: perfume…lotion…hair product. He didn't like any of them. Not that she smelled bad. He just preferred the natural scent of a woman. Logan shook his head. She had to be like all the over dolled up others.

She was easy on the eyes but she wasn't easy on his ego. Was this a part of her trickery? If it were, he'd be an idiot to admit it was kind of turning him on. _No one's this much of a bitch to someone they've never met before._

This had to be a game. He'd been fooled before. Raven had played him like a fiddle and he wasn't going to let it happen again. This chick was toying with him. She was playing at not being interested but she had to be. They were in the Deep South and it was unseasonably warm but it was still January. No one goes out in a dress that short and heels that high if they weren't looking for a good time. He'd play and he'd win.

Logan followed behind, watching the sway of her hips as he tried to figure out exactly how he was going to run the play. _She's trying to manipulate me. I'm supposed to think she's different from all the other groupies and pursue her. She'll reluctantly give in and I'm supposed to call her in the morning._

Ororo slid into one of the empty booths nearest the entrance. Her friends apparently wanted some privacy with their dates. Jean and Scott had settled on one side of the diner and Anna-Marie and Remy on the other. She chose a booth in the middle. She needed to keep an eye on them. There was no way they were going to ditch her with this Neanderthal.

Logan slid into the booth across from her. He'd finally get a chance to see her face in the light. Unfortunately his view was blocked by an enormous menu. He could only see the top of her white head. _What is that all about?_ "Ya know what yer gonna get?" he asked.

Nothing.

Logan sighed and waved the waitress over. "Hello, sweetness," he said with a little extra sweetness in his gruff voice. "How's your shift going?"

"Hey, Logan! You guys made me proud again today!" she said as she beamed at him.

"Yeah, we played pretty good. Hopefully we got it in us to take it all the way again this year."

"Not a doubt in my mind," she said before hooting an enthusiastic, "Who Dat?"

Ororo peaked at the waitress from behind her menu. She was surprised to see the wrinkles lining the woman's face. Her voice was youthful and full of spirit as were her hazel eyes. The nameplate attached to her shirt read, "Abby."

Ororo's subtle movement caught the woman's attention. "You on a date too, Logan?" she asked curiously as she nodded in Remy and Scott's general directions.

Ororo's snort was low but Logan heard it. "Not exactly, but I'll buy her some food," then gestured towards Ororo.

"What can I get for you, hun?" Abby asked.

_What's with southerners and their need to use endearments for everyone?_ Ororo lowered the menu placing it on the tabletop and smiled up at the older woman.

_My God._ If Logan was a lesser man he was sure he'd be panting. His nostrils flared a bit and he unconsciously bared his teeth. She was a beautiful piece of flesh and he'd love to have a taste. He watched her full tinted lips move with predatory eyes.

"I'd like some green tea with honey and a glass of ice water with lemon please," Ororo ordered.

It was Logan's turn to snort. He'd made the sound to mostly break the spell that he'd slipped into. It worked and earned him a glare before Ororo turned her attention back to Abby who'd began speaking, "Sorry, sweetheart, we only have regular Lipton tea begs."

"That will be fine. Thank you very much."

"What about you, Logan? The usual?"

"You know me so well, Abby. Why can't I convince you to leave Jack and run away with me?" Logan asked.

"Cause I'm crazy. Who else besides me is going to cook those nasty swamp rats he keeps bringing home?" she said as she walked away.

Logan's chuckle at Abby's words increased when he saw the mortified look on Ororo's face. "Funny thing is…she's not kidding. He loves them."

"Bleh," she responded as she leaned back into the booth and stared at the man in front of her. She decided that he wasn't bad looking despite his height. His hair was a mess; he needed to shave and his skin looked like it had seen a bit too much sun but that only made him ruggedly handsome.

Ororo didn't usually go for the rugged type. She'd usually only dated pretty boys…pretty boys and smooth talkers. Tall ones. Jerks…

"So, you girls just out for a good time?" Logan asked trying to make conversation and get information.

"We're not girls," Ororo replied coolly.

Logan rolled his eyes. Something he didn't think he'd ever done before. "Well, you answered that question. They were. You weren't."

"Very observant of you," she snarked.

"Are you always this much of a bitch?" Thunder groaned somewhere in the distance.

Ororo opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Abby placing her tea and water in front of her. Instead she smiled and thanked the waitress.

"Logan, she's a pretty one. Where'd you find her?" Abby asked.

"Yeah…I'm one lucky son of a gun," Logan said dryly as he took his glass of orange juice.

"Aw…that's sweet," she smiled. "Your order'll be up in a few," she said to Logan before looking back to Ororo. "Hun, you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"I'm sure. Thank you."

Abby nodded and left.

"You _can_ be nice. Just not to me apparently," Logan said.

Ororo almost felt bad. She had been rude to him but he deserved it. "You're a jerk. I know you're used to women throwing themselves at you but all of us aren't trying to get knocked up by rich meatheads like you."

Logan's brows rose as he listened to her. Now they were getting somewhere and if he went along with it he might have an opportunity to climb between those thighs of hers. Still…he just wanted to see how far he could push her. "So what kind of rich meathead are you trying to get knocked up by? A doctor? A lawyer? A former president?"

Ororo shook her head as she opened the packets of sugar. "Can you not talk?"

"Nope," he said. "Is this your way of saying that you don't have any "baby daddies" out there?"

"That's it!" she slid from the booth and stood. "You're an asshole and I'm leaving." Ororo made her way towards the door. She glanced towards her friends and was somewhat relieved to find they were engrossed in the men they were with. She didn't need them begging her to stay or trying to convince her they'd make it up to her somehow.

As soon as she'd stepped out of the door onto the damp pavement she realized two things…it was sprinkling rain and she'd forgotten her shoes. Actually Emma's twelve hundred dollar Jimmy Choo's. Ororo looked over her shoulder and saw Logan sipping on his drink with a smug look on his face. He knew she'd forgotten the shoes and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of going back in to retrieve them. He was an egotistical buffoon but he'd let Emma know the shoes were there. And if he didn't tell her it would be payback for such a craptacular weekend.

Logan watched Ororo turn and walk back towards the club. She was up to one of two things…she either really was a bitch, willing to walk in the rain in her bare feet just to get away from him or she'd left the shoes on purpose so he'd come after her.

He sat for a couple of minutes contemplating his next move. If he doesn't follow her he's guaranteed not to get laid. Bitch or not…she was still a hot piece of ass.

He fished out a twenty from his wallet and threw it on the table. Hell, he didn't have anything better to do.

He stood and took a look around the diner. Abby was busy somewhere in the stock room and Remy and Scott wouldn't notice if the building was on fire.

He walked out the door wondering if she would actually be gone but just as he thought…she hadn't gone far. She hadn't even made it two blocks. Logan sighed a bit to himself. _I guess the game is over. Thought she'd play a bit harder._

Ororo sat on a small ledge of a shop display window not bothering to hold back the tears that streamed from the corners of her blue eyes.

"Thought you'd get farther than this," he said as he dangled the heels in front of her.

Ororo looked up and into a smug express of a cocksure bastard. "Go to hell," she said through clenched teeth.

This woman was full of surprises and her tears were something he hadn't expected. He hated to see women cry…even bitchy ones. He'd immediately felt guilty about the things he said back in the restaurant. "Look, 'Roro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt yer feelings back there."

"You didn't hurt my feelings, you egotistical idiot," she snapped. "If you'd take a moment to realize the world doesn't revolve around you, you'd see the blood gushing from my foot."

"Oh, geesh," Logan groaned when he looked down and saw the bloody foot she was nursing and the bloody shard of glass laying on the ground. "Whatda'ya want me to do?"

"Shut up and do nothing. This is all your fault," she said as she stood and began to hobble, being careful to try to keep the pressure on her toes and not the cut.

"My fault?" he asked as he stayed next to her, his arms outstretched on either side of her just incase she need to lean against him. She ignored the gesture. "Yer the one that ran out with no shoes on…in the rain, no less!"

As soon as the words left his mouth it was if the sky opened. Pelts of rain fell thick and heavy. "Aw, hell," he cursed and picked her in an effortless swoop and began walking towards his car.

"Put me down!"

"Stop yer squirming," he said ignoring her protest. Logan needed to concentrate on getting to his car. His knees were killing him with her extra weight. "Jesus, woman…how much do you weigh?"

"I am not fat!"

"Didn't say you were fat," he glanced at her. "But yer heavy as hell."

"Well, if you'd put me down…"

"Hush. There's my car."

"Your car?"

"Well, you can get your foot cleaned and wrapped or you can bleed on the sidewalk."

"I'll bleed."

"Too bad,"


	4. Chapter 4

Flag on the Play

Part IV

Logan's cellphone began to ring as soon as he'd deposited his grouchy cargo into the passenger's side seat and shut the door. He waited until he was safely out of the rain and in the driver's seat before taking the call. "Yeah," he answered. "Naw…nothing like that."

Ororo gritted her teeth as she listened to his side of the conversation trying hard not to dwell on the pulsing pain in the foot she nursed. Despite the distraction of the pain she could only assume one of his bonehead friends had asked him if he had his hand up her dress.

"She hurt her foot. We're going to take care of it," he paused to listen. "Don't ask," he said as he glanced over at her then down at the foot she was holding with irritation written all over his face. Ororo returned his scowl but was mildly pleased when he reached into the back seat and handed her a white cotton t-shirt. "Don't bleed on my interior," he said as he threw his phone onto the dash, his conversation obviously over.

"Blood would probably be an improvement. Something to distract from the cracked vinyl," she quipped as she noted the car's many imperfections.

"This car is a classic," he gritted out between clinched teeth as he inserted the key into the ignition and attempted to bring the sleeping beast to life only for it to let out a half hearted whine.

"So you're telling me the NFL doesn't pay enough for you to afford a new car?"

"No," he said straining, and failing, not to sound too agitated as he tried to start his baby again. "They pay well enough that I can buy and restore my dream car."

Ororo harrumphed before mumbling under her breath loud enough for Logan to hear, "More like a nightmare." She turned her head to look out of her window with a small smirk on her face. She knew Logan was staring a hole into the back of her head. She bit her lip to hold in her laugh when she heard him exhale in obvious exasperation.

She wiped the smirk off of her face and looked over at him once the engine roared to life. The scorn was still there but this time it was mixed with a pleased self-satisfaction. Ororo rolled her eyes and looked back out of her window.

She'd almost forgotten about the pain in her foot. Toying with this man was too much fun. Never in a hundred years would she tell him that she had car envy. A 1970 Monte Carlo SS was one of the few cars she'd never had the pleasure of driving.

Her father was a bit of a gear head with an affinity for vintage. Naturally Ororo would become one too being that she was a bit of a daddy's girl. Where her father liked all things classy and classic, like Rolls Royce and Mercedes, she was more of a muscle car enthusiast. The more horsepower and torque it had the more her internal engine revved.

Oh yeah…Logan's car really did it for her. And if he were a bit taller and not a jock…or a jerk for that matter, he may have done it for her too. However, he was all of those things and the sooner she could be away from him the better.

"Where are you taking me?" Ororo asked with a tad bit of panic in her voice. She didn't know the city well but she did know she was nowhere near the vicinity of her hotel.

"To my place."

"Your place? Take me to the hotel! Now!"

"Look, darlin', don't get yer panties in a bunch. You probably don't have anything to patch that foot up with but I do. I can stop at a drug store but my place is only a couple more blocks away."

Ororo blew a frustrated breath, "Okay, but don't get any ideas. We'll be in and out."

Logan rolled his eyes for the second time that night, "I'll try to contain myself."

The ride to Logan's penthouse took longer than anticipated. The lightening was intense and the rain wasn't letting up. There was no way he was going to risk skidding into another car and messing up the body of his own. He'd just purchased it a few days earlier and it needed quite a bit of work. The less he had to do the better.

Ororo insisted that she walk on her own accord from the car, through the building, and to his door. Logan wasn't the passive aggressive type and normally wouldn't have submitted to unchivalrous behavior, however this woman really knew how to push his buttons. He could have parked in the nice dry parking garage on the lower deck but where was the fun in that? Instead he parked across the street in guest parking. He should of felt bad for his actions, watching her hobble across the street after he darted across and stood safely under the canopy of the entrance was torture on his conscience, but the "you suck" she offered once she reached him erased all guilt.

The bewilderment and strange looks of the apartment building's staff and an occasional resident that were still up and about at this late hour in his building more than made up for his slightly hurt feelings over the quips she'd made about his car. They were dripping wet but Ororo looked worse for the wear. Smudged makeup and her once neatly pinned up chignon hung in a wild loose clump at the base of her neck. She hadn't noticed that the drenched already clingy white scrap of material some considered a dress was almost transparent. But Logan had. He wanted to lick his lips at the sight. She wasn't wearing a bra that was for sure. He could see her pert nipples fighting the cold rain through the fabric. A thong was the only other scrap of clothing she wore underneath. Thoughts of peeling them off entered Logan's head on their own accord. If she were up to what he thought she was then he'd be doing just that.

Ororo stood just behind Logan as he punched in a code beneath the door handle of his apartment. She rolled her eye when she realized his code consisted simply of zeros, "You make that up all by yourself?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"0000," Ororo said.

"Why ya lookin' at my code? Plan on coming back for a visit?" Logan smirked at her as he turned the knob and opened the door.

Ororo scoffed. "Not likely," she said as she limped past him. "And it was kind of hard not to notice. Anyone with half a brain can walk right in here." She turned to look at him as he entered behind her, "See what I mean?" she gestured towards him.

Logan's dark brows furrowed, "You always this nice to someone that's tryin' to help ya out?"

"Only when it's their fault," she grumbled.

He shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to win that argument, "I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared somewhere to her left.

Ororo took in the penthouse. It definitely looked like a man lived there. Enormous screen TV. Dark leather furniture. Tennis shoes next to the door. But there were other things. Things that seemed out of place for a bachelor…throw pillows and knick-knacks. Logan didn't seem like a knick-knack kind of guy. And if the houseplant in desperate need of hydration was any indication, there used to be a woman that frequently spent time here.

She internally shrugged. She didn't care. As a matter of fact, she was sure it was probably a good thing that whoever the poor soul was had gotten out while the getting was good. He'd probably made a fool of this woman like Luke had made of her.

As soon as the thought entered and exited Ororo's mind Logan reappeared in dry clothes consisting of a simple white t-shirt and black nylon sweat pants holding a first aid kit and a towel. He sat on the couch and looked at her.

"You just gon' stand there?"

Saying nothing Ororo limped over sitting next to him. She accepted the towel he gave to her with a soft thank you and began dabbing at the rainwater running down from her temples.

"Give me your foot," he said as he opened the first-aid kit and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I can do it," Ororo said.

"Be my guest," he said as he leaned back and relaxed against the cushions of the couch.

Ororo tossed the towel to the side and finally took a good look at the bottom of her foot. The cut didn't look as bad as she thought it would. It had already stopped bleeding. She knew it needed antiseptic. She dug through the kit and looked at Logan with a mix of agitation and fear. Iodine. Seriously…iodine? That's the only infection fighting agent he had in the whole damn kit. She snatched it up and opened the small brown bottle.

"Don't ya want ta clean it out with some alcohol first?" he asked…a half a smirk firmly pasted on his face.

"No," Ororo snapped. "This will be quite fine."

He watched as she hesitantly touched the wound with the small tip of the applicator. "Ow!" she squealed.

Logan held his laugh but his smirk only grew. "Give me that," he said as he took the iodine from her hand. "Yer not doin' it right," he said as he then took her foot making her turn towards him as he rested her calf across the thick of his thigh.

"It's going to sting," Ororo whined.

"You'll be fine," he said ignoring how cute he thought she sounded when she wasn't being a bitch.

She almost snatched her foot back as she watched the iodine near her foot but he held her ankle firm. As soon as the dark red liquid lit her foot afire it immediately began to extinguish thanks to the cool breath Logan blew against it.

A couple more touches of the medicine and steams of cooling later Logan was placing a gauze pad over the cut and wrapping her foot. He thought her pink polished toes looked cute peeking above the white bandage.

"There. All better," he said, giving the top of her leg a consoling rub as he completed the job.

"Thank you," she said reluctantly as she pulled her foot away and inspected his work.

"So…" he drawled. "You want something to drink? Got some beer…wine." It wasn't that late and he was still trying to get laid. He wanted to give her every opportunity to stop playing hard to get and give in to what he was sure she really wanted.

Ororo eyes slowly slid from her foot and to his chocolate eyes. Her own sparkling blue eyes darkened and narrowed. "No…but you can take me back to my hotel. I said 'in and out' or have you forgotten?"

Logan exhaled and his shoulders slumped a bit. _Damn…she was serious._ "Naw, I was just being nice. Let's go." Oh well, nothing lost. He was expecting to spend the night alone anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Flag on the Play

Part V

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I decided to wrap of my Remy/Ro story first!

* * *

"I have to pee," Ororo yelled down the dark hallway towards the only lit room. Logan was in there putting on his shoes. "Where's your bathroom?"

"To your right," he yelled back.

Logan heard the bathroom door shut then a few seconds later the sound of her relieving herself. "You really did have to go, didn't ya?" he said as he walked to the hallway and stood in the entrance of his bedroom.

"Why are you listening, you perv?"

"Couldn't help it. Sounds like a racehorse."

Ororo's comeback quickly changed from an indignant remark to a high-pitched scream. The small powder room was windowless. She missed the bright lightning that briefly turned night into day. There was no warning…only the deafening pop of a power transmission tower being taken out somewhere nearby and the subsequent building-shaking roll of thunder.

The power was out. Logan would have laughed at the sound of her fumbling and cursing in the small 5x5 room if he himself didn't also have the shit scared out of him. "You all right?" he asked after he regained control of his rapidly beating heart.

"Shut up!"

Logan mumbled a prayer to the Almighty pleading for strength and patience. "Stay put. Let me get the flashlight," he said to the closed powder room door as he slowly made his way to his kitchen. He felt his way through until he reached the pantry.

"Hurry up. I can't see," Ororo said through the darkness from the entrance of the kitchen.

"You can't follow directions either. I told'ya to stay put," Logan griped back as he pulled out the flashlight. He hoped the battery still worked in it. He hadn't had much use for a flashlight while living in the city. If he were at his lake house in the Adirondacks he wouldn't be as worried. He liked to go there, cut the power, and just rough it because it kept him connected to his woodland roots. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Batteries' dead."

"Great."

Logan refrained from responding directly but didn't keep his growl of frustration inside. She was trying to be aggravating, he knew that, and she was doing a damn good job of it too. He knew he didn't have more batteries and decided to change course. Candles. There were candles all over the apartment thanks to Raven.

He didn't have to search too long for a lighter. He enjoyed an occasional cigar and kept a few lighters around the place.

Just as Logan lit the first candle more lightning lit up the sky and another round of thunder erupted. And if it were possible more rain fell from the sky. "So…" Logan said, "Ready to go?"

Logan couldn't see the fear on Ororo's face but he heard it in her voice over the thunder. "I'm not going out there!"

"What? You afraid?" he asked as he moved around the room lighting more candles.

"No," she drawled. "It's too bad to drive right now. There are probably no traffic lights either. We can wait it out."

"Well, darlin', you may be in for a long wait." Logan said just before another bought of thunder rumbled. Logan waited for a barrage of insults to come his way after he'd let his usual female endearment slip from his lips but none came.

"That's okay," she simply said.

"Fine with me." They stood awkwardly across from each other not quite sure what to do or say. Logan still hadn't figured her out. Was she trying to run some elaborate game on him? If she was or wasn't she was still there in his apartment and it was getting late and he was tired. He'd played hard that day and if he wasn't going to get laid he wanted to hit the hay. "You're still wet. I'll get ya something better to put on," he said after eyeing her pulling at the tiny slip of dress.

"Thank you."

Logan arched a bushy brow at her through the dim light. He'd gotten used to her insults and the niceties were truly perplexing. He eased back down the hallway and reappeared with a pair of black drawstring cotton warm-up pants and a plain white tee. "Alls I got," he said as he tossed them to her.

"This is fine. Thank you again."

Another non-bitchy response. _What was with the one-eighty?_ "There's more candles on the counter. I'm going to bed. You're welcomed to the couch." He turned and headed back towards his bedroom when she didn't respond.

Ororo stood frozen to the floor. Her fear wouldn't let her move. She saw the lightning bolt outside the picture window and her hair instantly stood on her arms and she knew what was the follow. Even though she expected the sound it still caused her to jump. She couldn't let him leave her alone! "Wait!" she said and waited to see if he reappeared. He did. "Is it too late to take you up on that drink offer?"

He didn't know what she was up to but he was still tired and he really didn't want to play. "Wines' in the fridge. G'night."

"Don't you want to have some with me? You know, I don't want to drink alone," Ororo said lamely.

"Look, I had a rough game today…"

"Just…one," she said not waiting for him to finish his explanation. She added a little extra bit of sauce to her voice. She hated having to use her sexuality to get what she wanted but that was all he seemed to be remotely interested in. She wouldn't let him completely get the wrong idea…just an inkling of one to have him stay.

_Damn it._ Logan knew he was thinking with the wrong head again. This chick had jerked him around enough tonight but the idea of having that smart mouth of hers' filled with his cock more than made up for the verbal abuse and attacks on his ego. "A'ight…" he said as he moved back into the kitchen.

Ororo relaxed as much as she could in spite of the storm raging outside. Hopefully it would stop soon and she could get back to the hotel.

Logan watched her out of the corner of his eye as he found a wine glass. "Red or white?"

"White. I haven't eaten in some hours; red would be too much on an empty stomach."

Logan grunted his acknowledgement. He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of white. Since the power had just went out it was still cold. She hadn't eaten so he gathered some other items for his impromptu houseguest…a container of potato salad, angel hair pasta in vodka sauce, and a fruit salad. All of which came from various nearby restaurants.

Ororo slipped the t-shirt over her head and over the dress. Logan's back was turned towards her and she took the opportunity to slide off her thong before quickly pulling on the sweatpants. Less than a minute later she'd wiggled out of the tiny dress.

"How do you broads do that?"

Ororo gritted her teeth at the term he used to describe women. Normally she would have ripped him a new one but she wasn't in the position to piss him off. "Do what?" she asked instead.

"Change clothes without even giving the tiniest of glimpses," he said as he walked towards her and gave her a glass of wine then placed the bottle on the coffee table along with a can of beer for him self.

"I don't know. Practice," she said.

He shrugged and moved back into the kitchen and grabbed the food, balancing them against his chest and a plate and utensils in his other hand. "Brought you some food since you ain't ate."

Ororo was somewhat surprised. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." She sat and placed her glass on the table. "What is it?"

"Just some odds and ends. No big deal. "'Tator salad, spaghetti, fruit," he said as he sat too. He reached for his beer and opened it as he watched her open the containers. "Sorry about the spaghetti being cold."

"No," she said as she took a big mouthful. "It's good. Thank you again."

Another flash of light lit the sky. His eyes were directly on her this time and that's when he saw it. The fear. Sure enough when the rumble of the thunder sounded she cringed. She put the pasta down and grabbed her wine glass and took long gulps of wine.

"Yer afraid? Is it the thunder or the lightning?"

"Both," she admitted then immediately began to fume when she heard the sounds of his low laughter. "It's not funny," she snapped.

"Like hell, it isn't. You've been a huge bitch all night, acting like nothing can touch ya and something as simple as a thunderstorm got yer tail between your legs."

Logan expected her to bite his head off but she didn't. Her response was soft and childlike, "It's not funny," she said again. The sound of her voice almost made him feel ashamed. Almost. He laughed even louder.

"Jerk," she said as she reached for the wine bottle and filled up her glass again.

"It's nature. I enjoy it since we get so little of it here in the city."

"Whatever you say. I can do without it in the city and elsewhere."

"Ya ain't lived until you've seen an electric storm light up the sky over a snow capped mountain. It's a beautiful thing."

"I'll take your word for it," she deadpanned.

"So…" he said then took a swig of his beer, "what you so afraid of?" He could see the wheels turning in her head. She was trying to decide if she'd tell him or not. The longer she sat in silence the more he wanted to know.

"Well," she finally said. And as she did another rumble sounded and this time she didn't hide her anxiety. "Um…when I was a kid there was a thunderstorm, it sounded a hundred times worse than this. It probably wasn't but I was a kid, you know?" she asked and continued when he nodded. "Apparently there had been a drought and everything was really dry. There was a lot of lightning. I was in my bed and lightning struck a tree…a big tree…split it in two…set it on fire. Half of the tree stayed rooted and the other half, flames and all fell right into my bedroom."

"No shit?" Logan said astonished.

"No shit," she supplied. "I woke up with a burning tree in my room. Scariest moment of my life. Ever since then I've been afraid of lightning and thunder."

"Wow…"

Ororo smiled, probably for the first time that night. "Thanks for the wine. It's helping," she said as she lifted the glass towards him and took another long sip.

"No problem," he said then watched her as the night lit up again. She really was afraid. "Ya know, you aren't half bad when you're scared to death."

"You aren't half bad when you're not being an asshole."

Logan laughed. He had a nice laugh. "Are ya kidding me, dar…I meant "Roro," he corrected. "I've let ya call me names, insult me, bleed all over my shit, then eat my food and drink my alcohol. I'm a helluva guy."

This time she laughed. "You deserved it. You were being rude."

"So if I'd been nicer," he said as he moved closer "we wouldn't have had to go through all of this. Ya know, just got to the good stuff?"

Ororo stood abruptly then sat just as suddenly when thunder rolled above. "Absolutely not! Look, I know you're used to women falling all over you but trust me. I'm not interested."

Logan sat back. "Damn, seriously?"

Ororo laughed in disbelief. "Is it so hard to imagine?"

Logan grunted as he soaked in her words then laughed him self. "Well…yea, it is. But you can't blame a man for tryin'"

"First of all, I don't date athletes…especially professional athletes, been there, done that. So don't _try_ anymore based on that alone. Secondly, you're not my type."

"Lemme guess, you like pretty boys…men in suits."

"No…" Ororo drawled. "Well, yes to men in suits but…they don't necessarily have to be pretty…just taller."

Logan's mouth dropped. "Damn, darlin', I haven't heard that excuse since I've played college ball."

"I'm really tall and well, you aren't. I mean no offense," she said with her hands raised in an appeasing gesture.

"None taken…I guess," he mumbled. "So who was the athlete you dated? What'd he play? Soccer?"

"No," Ororo said. She didn't even notice the flashes of light outside. Logan had her full attention. "Basketball."

"Anyone I've heard of?"

"Probably."

Logan nodded. "What'd he do? Cheat?"

"To say the least."

"Are you surprised? Like you said, women throw themselves. Players don't stand a chance."

She tucked her leg under her and turned to face Logan fully. He was an insider. He knew how the other side worked. And he was going to give her answers. But we'd been together for a while. We met in college. He was a good guy," she began to spill. "We didn't date then though. We met at an alumni event. He told me he was always interested but was too afraid to say anything back then. We started off slow. I didn't just jump into bed with him like some groupie! It was a real relationship. Or so I thought."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. After a year I found out he had cheated on me. I forgave him when he promised not to do it again. Less than a month later…again! Someone different. Then one lie after another and a paternity suit!" Logan made a sound akin to a gasp but manlier. "I know! Finally I'd had enough. He really hurt me. I loved him. The thing is…he couldn't tell me why. I still don't know."

"What is there to know? He wasn't the one for you. The right one will come along. Just wasn't him." Logan knew he should take his own advice as soon as he heard the words slip from between his lips.

Ororo settled back, deep in reflective thought. As she did she reached up and began removing the pins from the damp tangled bun. Logan watched as she finger combed her white hair in silenced disbelief. He was sure that damn ponytail was a Madonna Blonde Ambition fake.

"You know," she said as she glanced back over to him. "I think I'll take that advice."

* * *

Logan and Ororo had an actual decent conversation once the bickering and insults stopped. She learned that he was actually Canadian and enjoyed the outdoors. He told her of his injuries and his plans to retire and spend more time in his cabin in upstate New York. He'd even told her about Raven. They'd bonded farther over their loathing of gold digging groupies. Before long they had shared well into the early hours of the day.

"Rains stopped," he said.

"I noticed an hour ago," she smiled.

_She really had a great smile_ Logan thought. _She's smart too. Got her own money. And ain't trying to get into my pants. Well, she can't be perfect._

_He's not as shallow and conceited as he pretended to be. He's actually nice. And really interesting. If he didn't do what he did for a living we could possibly get to know each other a bit better. Damn, he's so short… _

"You want me to take you back to your hotel?"

She shrugged. "It's late but if you want me out of your hair…"

"Naw, I don't mind. You can stay." He stood. "You can bed down on the couch. I'll get you some cover."

"Thank you, Logan. Sorry for being such a pain. I really do appreciate all you've done."

"No problem, Darlin'. I'll just take it out on Remy and Scott on the practice field."

* * *

The thunder outside woke Ororo instantly. It had stopped raining but for some reason the thunder and lightening had started up again. She pulled the cover up under her chin. She'd learned to cope with her anxiety during storms in New York but these Gulf Coast storms were something completely different.

She was sure she'd never heard thunder quite this loud before. Maybe they were the same but the noise from New York and the tall buildings deadened the sounds. It didn't matter the logistics. All she knew is that she was going to crawl out of her skin.

She jumped up from beneath the cover and walked quickly down the hallway. She tapped lightly on Logan's door then entered not waiting for a response. He lay on his stomach, his broad upper body exposed and his legs tangled in the comforter.

Ororo padded softly over to his bed. "Logan?" she called then again before he finally answered through a sleepy haze. "Do you mind?"

"Come on, darlin'," he said then gestured for her with wide arms.

She slipped beneath the covers and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and fell into a sound sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Flag on the Play

Part VI

*****************************WARNING!*****************************

EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATION AND LANGUAGE

A/N: On that note, I've been sitting on this chapter forever! I suck at the smexy stuff and to be totally honest I'm a bit embarrassed. hahahaha. Let me know if there's any typos and glaring mistakes...no beta... Anyway, here we go...

* * *

Logan felt the warm body stir next to him. He only vaguely remembered her climbing into the bed with him a few hours before. He'd woken to find the power had come back on. He'd gotten up and turned off the overhead light and walked through the apartment and flipped more switches off.

It was still early though, not quite 7 am. He didn't have practice that day and could use a few more hours of sleep. At least that's what he told himself when he climbed back into bed and snuggled into the feminine body resting there.

He knew he wouldn't sleep but he'd enjoy the feeling. When she stirred he assumed she'd wake and move away. Instead she grabbed his arm and pulled it further around her. "This is nice," she said sleepily as she tugged his hand up to rest underneath her cheek. He mumbled his agreement. "I've missed waking up in strong arms."

Her breath against his skin sent a small shiver through him and sent his mind racing to places that she'd adamantly told him were off limits. However, her limits weren't enough to stop the blood from rushing to his pelvis.

Ororo's eyes opened wide when she felt his manhood against her backside. She heard him mumble apologies as he moved away from her. She tightened her grip on his arm and turned towards him when he tried to pull it away. "Don't leave. I've missed a lot of things," she said shyly then placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

Logan let out the breath he'd been holding and his erection became impossibly stiffer. His mind started to cloud as he tried to think. _She's trying to pull me in. No…wait. I'm not her type._ "What is it ya want?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Honestly…sex. Nothing more. I meant what I said. I don't want to date another athlete. And if I'm going to be a notch on a bedpost, it might as well be on my terms."

Logan felt like he was being set up. It was all to perfect. Was she trying to play him? "A one time thing? No strings attached?"

She nodded. "No strings. After today, we'll go our separate ways. I don't want a relationship right now."

When he'd first laid eyes on her the night before all he wanted to do was to bed her and move on. That's when he thought she was a fangirl. He was ready to find a good girl and settle down but she clearly wasn't ready for that after suffering her own heartbreak. There was no sense in passing up on the opportunity she presented. "All right. Whatever you want, darlin."

He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips then trailed them down the column of her neck.

"Wait," she said and he halted his motions and looked at her. "This isn't going to just happen, you know."

"No…because that would be too easy. I forgot who I was dealing with here."

"Shut up," she said and playfully smacked his shoulder before getting serious. "You have condoms?"

"Of course."

"When were you last tested for STDs? I know it's a strange question but I just want to be careful after…you know…Lucus."

"A few months ago…pre-season," Logan had never been asked all these questions before. She wasn't annoying him by asking. Actually, it caused him to like her just a bit more. Seems like more women would ask. They know his lifestyle. "I'm clean."

"Good. Me too," she confirmed. Logan leaned in to kiss her again but was halted again by her hands against his chest. "I can't do morning breath. Do you have a toothbrush I can borrow?"

Logan blinked as he absorbed what she'd said, "No, I don't."

"Oh…Can I use yours?" He frowned. "Don't give me that look. You want to put your penis inside me and I can't stick your toothbrush in my mouth?"

"Well, since you put it that way…" he said sarcastically and laughed. "But I get to use it first," he said after he released her and sat up. The back of his head was met with a pillow. "Ow…" he chuckled.

"Ladies first," she said as she jumped out of the bed and ran into the en suite bathroom and closed the door.

Logan listened to her start the water faucet. She wasn't so bad. And she definitely wasn't boring. And after talking to her last night she seemed like someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. But she made it perfectly clear she wasn't ready for a relationship. Besides, they were both suffering from heartbreak…hers more recent than his.

Logan knew he was talking himself into having sex with her now instead of thinking that they should wait because she could absolutely be "The One." He couldn't help himself. The first thought that entered his mind when he initially laid eyes on her was wrapping her legs around his waist. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. He may not get another chance.

Ororo opened the door and smiled. She had a dazzling, dimpled smile. She'd pulled off the sweats and stood there in only his t-shirt. "You next. Hurry, before I change my mind."

Ororo stood to the side as he entered the bathroom. He grazed his hand around the perimeter of her waist as he passed. It was a gentle, reassuring comforting gesture. She needed that if he knew it or not. She didn't do this sort of thing…ever.

She took off her top and jumped into his bed pulling the dark brown comforter high to cover her now naked body. She stilled her resolve as she waited. Convincing her self that she wouldn't be ashamed of what she was about to do. She'd do it, enjoy it, and never think of it or him again. Men did this sort of thing all the time. All that resolve flew out the high-rise window when he opened the door.

He watched her as he pulled off his t-shirt and noticed the anxiety in her eyes. "You changed your mind?" She shook her head.

"Just a little nervous," she said as she watched him pull down and step out of his sweats. She struggled to keep her reaction off of her face, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. _Wow…now I know where all his height went._ Logan climbed under the covers and settled against her. "I know you've been with a lot of women…I assume." Logan shrugged noncommittally. "But I'm not as experienced, so…um…just don't expect much."

Logan smirked._ Damn it. She really is adorable._

"Oh!" she said as she raised her indexed finger in a threatening manner. "I'm not into kink and I'm not a contortionist. So no spanking, pinching, biting, binding or hair pulling and my feet stay below my head."

Logan rolled his eyes. _There's the bossy pants from last night._ "Anything else?"

"No, that's it…" she said with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"You sure you want to do this, darlin? You know how you women are…getting attached and all that…" The question was mostly to clear the matter up in his mind. He wanted to be absolutely sure she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Don't worry."

"All right then," he said. He leaned in and finally kissed her the way he wanted to. She parted her lips and through the minty flavor of the toothpaste he tasted her. A sudden feeling of hunger came over him and he deepened the kiss in an effort to satiate the urgency.

The rain had cleansed away the perfumes and lotions that clung to her the night before. In its place was the natural spicy scent that was one hundred percent Ororo.

Her fingers threaded through his hair urging him on. "Mmm…you taste so good," she said, moaning the words into his mouth.

The breathy sound of her sultry voice, the grips of her hands on his body, her flavor, scent… she overwhelmed all of his senses and it seemed to be too much. A gruff moan of delight rose from deep within Logan's chest. He couldn't think. "Want ya so bad, Ro."

"Want you too," she responded.

He didn't need much encouragement. He'd wanted to get his hands on her from the moment he first laid eyes on her. His hand found its way from her hip and wondered up to her breast. The firm mound filled his hand perfectly and he squeezed it feeling its fullness.

She sighed into his mouth when she felt the rough pad of his thumb stroke her nipple. "Logan," she breathed once his lips left hers. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt the warm moistness of his mouth capture it and suckle it fully into his mouth. He only left it for the other once he was satisfied that it couldn't become any more aroused.

He still lay on his side next to her. It allowed him access to all of her but he couldn't see her. He flung the comforter away. If this was only going to happen once then he wanted to try to remember everything. He looked from the creamy cinnamon of her breast down to her flat stomach. His eyes then landed on the nest of curly white hair. _Well damn. _His lips never left her nipple and he looked back up into her closed eyes. Her face was contorted into an expression of antagonized ecstasy. He wondered what other expressions he could prompt from her stunning features.

His had drifted down the outline of her body and rested just inside her thigh. He felt her body tense as she tried to close her legs denying him access. He wondered if he was going to fast for her. It was then when he pulled away from her beautiful breast and found her lips again. Her body relaxed under the ministrations of lingering kisses.

"You want to touch me, darling?" he asked between kisses.

She nodded, "Yes."

He took her hand resting on his shoulder and moved it down to his now fully hardened cock. He groaned when her long fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke him timidly. He began to fuck himself into her hand establishing a rhythm that she quickly acclimated to. Her hands became surer with each pull. "Mmm…yeah, darlin', just like that."

Once again he placed his hand on her thigh. This time she didn't tense. He felt his way down to her delicate petals finding the patch of hair there damp with her moistness. Two fingers gently stroked the length of her slit, opening her up to their entrance. She moaned into his mouth and lost the rhythm of her own task when she felt his finger brush against her clit. She tore her mouth away from his when he began to stroke her in earnest. Her breathing doubled causing her chest to rise and fall pulling Logan's attention back to her breast.

He loved the sound of her mewls. Her raspy moans made him want to please her even more. He heard her sigh of loss when he moved his fingers; then one of pleasure when she felt one then another slip inside her. Her moans became louder and her breathing more ragged with each pump of his fingers.

"Stop," she breathed.

"Stop?" Logan asked and began to slow his pace. "You changed yer mind?"

"No, but Please stop…"

"Naw, darlin', you're too close." He quickened his pace as he watched her face. Her brows furrowed in what looked like excruciating pain but he knew it was pleasure.

Her hands went to his wrist, gripping it hard. "Oh my god, Logan…please."

Logan realized something at that moment. She didn't want to lose control. "Let go, Ro. Relax. Let me do this for you. Let me help you come." Ororo nodded and loosened her grip. He began to pump his fingers in her in earnest. He needed her to come for him.

Her back began to arch, thrusting her breast towards him and he took advantage of it. And that was all she needed. The firm pull of his hungry mouth on her nipple was the trigger that propelled her over the edge of ecstasy. Her hold body tensed and shook as she drew her legs up gripping Logan's arm between her firm muscles. He watched her in fascination. He'd never seen anyone have such an intense orgasm.

He watched as her body slowly came down from its incredible high. Her breathing became steadier and she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Ya all right?" he asked.

Ororo looked at him, smiled and nodded. "That's never happened before." Logan's brows furrowed in disbelief. "I mean…it has…but only while I was alone."

Logan's face went from disbelief to realization. "No one has ever made ya come before?" She shook her head. He smiled. He knew she was telling the truth. And the thought that he had done something no one else had done made his pride swell. At that moment he didn't care if he didn't get his rocks off. He wanted to make her come over and over again.

Ororo watched his lips slowly twist into a wicked smile. The thought "Ut-oh," was the only coherent thought she could form before his quick movements had him nestled within the apex of her legs. She looked down to see him face to…um…face with her vagina. Horror filled her. "I'm sorry," she apologized then explained when he looked up at her with a perplexed expression. "Usually I'm waxed. Haven't had a need to lately."

Logan smiled. She was trimmed nicely. Probably just a quick job in the shower but it was neat. "I like for a woman to look like a woman."

She didn't know how to respond but she didn't have to. The moment he finished his sentence his mouth covered her kissing her intimately. Her clit was still sensitive and his steady attack on it elicited a sound from her that she was sure she should be embarrassed about. But at the moment she didn't care. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands into the sheets of the bed. "Ooooh…Looo…" the words died on her lips when she once again felt his fingers enter her. In their place was a strained silence that struggled to escape.

Logan looked up into her face. That gorgeous face of hers frozen in pleasure. He could watch her make those faces all day. Finally sounds of her clipped pants were music to his ears. Listening to her pleasure doubled his efforts. Soon her unbridled moans filled the room. "Baby…ya like what I'm doing to ya?"

"Yes, yes, yes…so much," she responded.

"Let me see you touch those beautiful tits of yours." He saw her hands hesitate at his request. "Do it," he demanded. She did. She caressed her breast, cupping them and squeezing them as he watched. The sight was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Just as his mouth went back to its task a groan from the depths of his chest escaped and vibrated against her tender flesh, scrambling then disintegrating the bundle of nerves between his lips.

"Oh god," she screamed out as an explosion originating from her core expanded and took over her body.

Logan drank in her essence as he rode out her orgasm with her. His cock was throbbing insisting on its own release. He lifted himself from her, his fingers never leaving her core. They continued to tease her insides as he reached with his free hand into the bedside table and retrieved a condom. He leaned down and kissed her belly, "Be right back, darlin'." With that he removed his fingers and tore into the condom.

Ororo watched through hazy sated eyes as he rolled the condom over his erection. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take. If he could do wonderful things with his fingers she was sure he would be incredible with his magnificent cock.

She watched as he settled between her legs. She opened wide for him. Ready for whatever it was he was offering. She moaned when she felt his thumb rub her clit, firm but gentle at the same time. "Please, Logan."

"Please what?" he asked. He was enjoying antagonizing her. Just a little payback for being such a pain in the ass.

She got that but she wasn't going to give in to that arrogant smirk of his. "Please…me," she said.

"Nuh-uh…wrong answer, sweetheart," he said as he removed his hand and replaced it with his cock. Using it to continue teasing her clit, letting it slip down to her entrance before his returned to her clit. Hopefully she wouldn't realize that he was torturing himself too. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his control reigned in. "Please what?" he asked again.

"I don't want to beg, Logan."

"I don't want ya to either. I just want ya to ask for what ya want."

"I want you…inside of me."

At that moment Logan entered her, stretching her, filling her…and they both sighed in relief.

"Baby, ya feel so good," he said as he began to move. Short steady strokes as he worked his entire way into her.

"You do too. Oh god…so good," she said as she rose and fell meeting his thrust in the rhythm he'd set.

Her words encouraged him. He quickened his pace, pulling almost entirely out of her before filling her to the hilt of his cock. The sound of their pleasure filled the room and probably the whole apartment. Logan surprised himself. He wasn't a very vocal lover but the sounds of her silky voice echoing in his ears, the firm grip of her around him and his desperate need to please her caused him to grunt his efforts and pleasure.

"Logan, I'm so close…" she cried out.

He was too but he wanted to make sure she came before he did. He reached down and began stroking her clit vigorously, insisting that she come. "Come for me, Ro. I want to feel you come."

Ororo whined a bit...frustration creased her brow. Her jaws clenched tight.

"Relax, Ro...relax."

As soon as she followed his instructions her body responded. "I'm coming." she gasped. This time she screamed out her orgasm. She let go of all control and rode out the waves of body shaking delight.

Logan began to come apart just as he watched her finish. His hips jerked inside of her and his eye involuntarily rolled back as an overwhelming orgasm tackled him. He came hard in steady jerks as his balls tightened and emptied. He pumped into her a few more times as his body made its descent back to earth before collapsing next to her.

"God, Ro…that was great," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah…" she said in the same ragged tone. "It was."

He rolled towards her and kissed her temple. "Be right back, darlin'." She smiled and nodded as she watched him sit up and throw his legs over the side of the bed. "Shit!" he yelled.

Ororo sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The condom…the condom fucking broke!"


	7. Chapter 7

Flag on the Play

Part VII

A/N: Update! One more chapter to go!

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed! No Beta! Hopefully I caught the glaring mistakes but if you see one, let me know!

* * *

Logan turned and looked at Ororo. She sat stunned. Jaw gaping and wide eyed. "Oh my god!" she finally shouted. This shout was a shrieking difference from her earlier cries of passion. She continued her mantra repeating it three or four times before finally leaping from the bed and running into the bathroom slamming the door.

Ororo sat on the toilet and tried her best to clean herself up. Her mind raced frantically as she mumbled to herself, "This can't be happening! Emma has one night stands all the time but nooooo…I do it and this happens. Oh my god, oh my god," she continued as she wiped at herself frantically.

Logan could hear her mutterings but couldn't make out what she was saying. He was sure whatever it could be wasn't the same as his thoughts. At first he was a bit freaked out, for about five seconds, then he realized the idea of her being knocked up wasn't such a terrible thought. He stood and stepped back into his sweats then sat back down on the bed and waited.

She was a pain in the ass at first glance but last night after explaining how she'd been duped into making the trip, the suspicious loss of her luggage, and her dick athlete ex-boyfriend he understood her bad attitude and reluctance. It also didn't hurt that she'd confessed her love of cars…especially his car.

On top of all that, she was beautiful, as well as sexy as hell, smart, driven, quick witted, even though initially she'd used that wit to tear him a new one but most importantly she wasn't a gold digger. Ororo could be the woman he'd been searching for.

However…she was adamant that she did not want to be involved with another athlete. He was just a quick lay of convenience. If he hadn't have wanted her so bad he would have felt used. Now he just felt somewhat insulted. She'd been in the bathroom at least five minutes making sounds of despair before she turned on the shower. Probably trying to scrub every bit of him off.

Why was the idea of having his baby so repulsive to her? He was a good guy. Loved his mother. Worked hard. Had more money that he knew what to do with. He wasn't an Einstein but he wasn't an idiot either. Damn it! He was a catch! Although, he had to admit, he'd been a bit of a jerk in the beginning too. But they'd worked that out. Hell, she liked him enough to sleep with him…even have sex with him, absolutely amazing sex with him.

Logan sighed and looked at the small garbage bin that he'd discarded the broken rubber into. Maybe it was a sign. He was ready to settle down. A kid would definitely be a great reason to do so. Now he'd have to convince her of that.

Ororo walked out of the bathroom wearing the sweatpants she'd left in there not even thirty minutes ago. She wore a towel over her breast and searched for the shirt that was buried somewhere in tangle of covers of the bed. She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She was too embarrassed. Usually every minute detail of her life was planned. Her daily journal was consistently filled from 6am until it was time for her to eat dinner. Never had she behaved so irrationally. Now look where it had gotten her.

She'd read somewhere that women made up their mind if they were going to sleep with a guy within the first 30 seconds of meeting him. In their case, she knew she hated his guts in less time than that. Why didn't she go with her instincts?

"'Roro? Y' all right, darlin?" he asked as he watched her look for the shirt. He stood finding it easily and handed it to her.

"Don't call me that," she responded finally looking at him and the proffered article.

"We're back to that now?"

"We never left," she said as she took the shirt from him and walked back into the bathroom.

He followed and stood in the door watching as she turned her back to him and changed into the shirt. "What the fuck? Now yer pissed at me? It broke! It happens!"

She turned and walked the few feet and stood in front of him. "Move."

"Don't be pissed with me."

"I'm not…yet."

He moved and let her pass. "If yer scared you could be pregnant, don't be. I'd be there for you and the baby."

She looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language that she had no knowledge of. "First of all, I don't know you. Having sex with a man I don't know is bad enough but having a baby with him is absolutely out of the question." He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by her continued tirade, "Second of all, I'm not scared. It took me a minute to think but I have the situation under control," she took a cleansing breath. "I need you to take me to the drugstore."

"For what?" he asked perplexed at her request.

"So I can get a Morning After pill. That will take care of this…nightmare."

Logan stared blankly at her. He'd heard about this pill. Remy had mentioned on more than one occasion about the pill had saving his ass multiple times after careless random hook-ups. His friend was probably on first name basis with his pharmacist. "I don't think I want to do that," Logan said slowly.

Ororo tilted her head at him. He really was talking crazy now. "What do you mean? This isn't about you!"

"Like hell it ain't!" he quickly countered. "Just because you don't want a kid doesn't mean I don't want one!"

"So now you want to be my "Baby Daddy"? She asked quoting the words he used from the previous night. "No thank you. Go knock someone else up! When I decide I want to have a baby I'll be married and ready. I'm neither of those two!"

Logan exhaled a breath of exasperation while he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Ro, sometimes these things can't be planned."

She shook her head. "That may be the case for you but not for me."

"What if ya never get married? Huh? What if no man can ever manage to pull ya off of that high ass horse of yers?"

"I've thought about that," she said softly, some of her irritation leaving her upon hearing his words. "If I'm destined to be single then I'd be willing to have a child on my own. But I'm only twenty-eight. I have time." Logan didn't say anything. He just looked at her and shook his head. "Can you please take me to the pharmacy?"

* * *

Logan leaned on the driver's side of his car smoking a cigar as he watched her exit the automatic double doors of the store. He drew the smoke into his lungs and held it before letting it out. Even in his oversized clothes and flip-flops she was a beauty.

He rounded the car and opened the door for her. They didn't speak. Little had been said since their conversation in his bedroom. He quickly walked around and slid inside. He hesitated starting the engine. There was more he wanted to say but didn't know where to start. "You hungry?" he asked deciding to take a safe route.

She shook her head and clutched the plastic bag containing her tiny dress and Jean's shoes to her, as well as the small brown paper bag Logan assumed the pharmacist had given to her. "I'd like to go back to my hotel now."

He started the engine and began to back out of the parking spot then suddenly stopped. Ororo looked at him questioningly.

"Did'ya take it yet?" He had to know.

She shook her head before she spoke. "No…the pharmacist said I had five days to do so."

Logan exhaled, somewhat relieved. "Good." He started out of the spot again and they rode in silence. Logan pulled underneath the canopy in front of the hotel. He waved the valet off when he approached.

Ororo turned to him and stuck out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Logan. I appreciate all your help last night…and this morning. Sorry to have been such an inconvenience to you."

Logan looked down at her outstretched hand and back into the cool depths of her blue eyes. He took her hand and held it. He couldn't let this opportunity pass. "'Roro…I know this ain't the way yer plan was supposed to go but I just want ya to know, I like ya." Ororo scoffed and opened her mouth to reply but was quickly shut down, "Wait a minute and listen, woman. Just listen." He was surprised to see her mouth snap shut. "I know we're far from love but I do like ya. I enjoyed yer company." She harrumphed and rolled her eyes. "Not just the sex, darlin'. I liked talking to ya. I liked arguing with'ya." He turned in his seat to face her fully. "I think ya like me too. If ya didn't just a little we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."

"What are you getting at, Logan?" she asked as she finally looked at him directly.

"Hell, I don't know, Ro. I'm not as thought out as you are but this ain't my idea of perfect either. But maybe fate has stepped in. Ya know…giving us a tie that binds. I'm asking ya, Ro, not to take that pill."

She snatched her hand away from him. "You just don't get it do you?" she said as she opened the car door and stepped out. Leaning back into the car she said, "I have a life, a career…I'm not ready for this. Besides…I don't date athletes and I definitely don't have their babies." She shut the door and walked inside the hotel.

Emma and Anna were still asleep, one in each of the queen size beds. Ororo snorted a sound of disgust. They probably had a late night. She hoped they had a good time… at her expense. Ororo flopped down on the couch. She was tired and ready to go home.

"Hey, girl," a sleepy voice said. "You just gettin' in?"

"No thanks to you and your friend," Ororo shot back. "I'm going back to New York today. I've had enough of this place."

Anna sat up and stretched her limbs. "Was he that bad?" she asked then suddenly remembered why her friend ended up staying with him the whole night. "Suga, how's yo' foot?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. He's fine. Everything is fine," Ororo said as she stood. She took her bags and her suitcase that had conveniently appeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

She pulled out some fresh clothes to travel in, gray slacks, white blouse, and sensible black shoes. After putting them on she sighed out her relief. She quickly twisted her hair into a ponytail then pinned it up with a few of the hairpins laying on the vanity. She felt back to her normal self. Plain old Ororo.

Another sigh. She grabbed the small brown paper bag from the pharmacy and pulled out the packet. She looked at the two tiny pills. The pharmacist advised her that she could take both at the same time or take one then the other twelve hours afterwards.

She opened one of the hotel's provided plastic encased cups and filled it with water from the tap.

* * *

Logan slammed his helmet on the ground as he walked off the field. "God damn it, Logan! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Scott shouted then kicked the offensive lineman's helmet to the sideline behind him.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Logan shouted as he brushed past his teammates and the coaches that were also yelling Scott's same sentiments. It was the third quarter of their first playoff game and Logan had been ejected for unnecessary roughness. A hard call when one is playing offense. However a helmet to the back of an opposing player with get that call every time.

During practice he'd been knocking the shit out of anyone who dared to get in his way. He'd been a ball of anger since Ororo slammed his car door. He was pissed that he couldn't make her listen, couldn't make her stay. Hell, he didn't even get her phone number and couldn't recall if she'd ever said her last name.

Logan banged his fist against the side of the first set of lockers he passed as he entered the locker room leaving a small dent in its armor. Fortunately the locker room was empty for now. He'd have a minute alone then try to escape the frenzy of reporters that was sure to be bursting through the door at first opportunity.

He could probably get it from Remy. Remy and the southern bell seemed to really have hit it off which was surprising to everyone. She wasn't charmed by his Casanova moves forcing him to get to know her. Apparently he liked what he'd learned.

Logan paced back and forth before ripping off his jersey and pulling off the pads. He headed for the shower as soon as all the gear was gone. He passed a mirror and glimpsed his nude body. He didn't want to look at himself. Without all the padding, the uniform, the helmet, without all the protection, he was just plain old Logan. A regular man that felt the loss of something he didn't know he wanted. And not even having the possibility hurt like hell.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 6am as it did everyday. She didn't have to be at work until 9am. At least that's what time she and Emma had decided to start their workday conference call. They sometimes met at their office space, which was only open by appointment only. Otherwise they telecommuted with clients and worked from their homes.

Ororo sat at her small kitchen table sipping on a cup of decaffeinated Green tea. She tried to study the words on the paperwork in front of her but just couldn't seem to focus. Her mind kept wondering back to New Orleans. It was all she could think of for the last week.

Not only that, the television was beckoning for her attention. Anna had mentioned the Saints game would be on last night. Ororo surely knew that ESPN would be replaying clips for the game. It couldn't hurt to take a peek. Maybe it would settle her mind so that she could concentrate. That was her reasoning to herself. She knew she it wouldn't help.

She ventured to the couch and grabbed the remote as she sat. She had to enter the numbers for the TV Guide Channel. She had no clue where to find the sports channel. It seemed to take forever for the screen to scroll through the channel she was looking for.

Ororo listened to the sports announcers banter back and forth. They teased her with promises of covering the playoff games that occurred over the weekend only to return to tennis, then ladies golf, and snowboarding after the commercial breaks. Sitting and waiting on something she couldn't fast forward was wasting her time. The papers she couldn't focus on became a welcomed distraction from what was her initial distraction.

She flipped through the papers absorbing the information when finally the sounds of helmets clashing caught her attention. The lead story was coverage of the Saints and Logan's meltdown on the field. Ororo startled upon seeing the hit he'd inflicted on the unsuspecting opponent. It was even more disturbing when slowed down and analyzed.

Ororo found herself standing in front of the television watching Logan walk off the field. The camera shook as he passed. He'd obviously taken out his frustrations on it and the cameraman emphasizing his frustration with both with a barrage of curses.

Scott along with the head coach spoke at the new conference following the team's win. Of course the theme of the Q&A session focused on Logan's antics. The coach looked at Scott to answer. All the quarterback would offer was that his teammate seemed to have a personal issue and an assurance that it wouldn't happen in next week's game.

Ororo turned off the T.V. during the commercial break. She sat, still stunned. Football was a violent sport but Logan's actions were far beyond the usual parameters of the game. Although she'd spent less than twenty-four hours with him she knew that angry man on the television wasn't his true self.

Scott said it was personal. She wondered if it could be about her and their…issue. She had to talk to him. He had a right to be in on the decision she'd made.

A few hours later she was on the phone with Emma. After their business was over she asked her friend to please ask Scott to give Logan her number. When Emma inquired why, Ororo simply stated it was none of her business. The blonde laughed and said she would relay the message.

Ororo was surprised when her phone rang fifteen minutes later. She answered with a hint of hesitation in her voice. Even though their pending conversation was a few days overdue, she didn't know where or how to start.

"Hello, darlin'."

The flutters in her belly surprised her when she heard the deep drawl of his voice. "Hi Logan. How've you been?" she asked not knowing what else to say.

"I've been better. Got a lot on my mind. A big fine to pay. How about you?"

"Same here. Well, not the fine," she laughed nervously.

An awkward silence filled the line. Logan decided to give her a nudge to get out what she wanted to say. "Scott gave me yer number. Said ya wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the way I left things. After I had time to think, I realized that I wasn't the only one a bit shook up by our mishap."

"Look, 'Ro, I don't really want to go back over this. You made yer'self clear. It's up to me to get over it…to move on," he said in a remorseful tone that Ororo heard clearly laced in his words.

"I didn't take the pills, Logan. That's why I need to talk to you. I didn't take them." She waited for his reaction. There wasn't one so she continued in an effort to explain. "I thought about what you said and you were right." She took a breath and continued. "I've decided to let my life run its course without any interference from me. I hope that's okay with you." Silence. "Logan? Are you still there?"

"Damn it, Ro. Yer killin' me."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. But you were right. Fate stepped in…regardless of what the outcome may be it gave me a wakeup call.

"And what was that, darlin'? He asked wearily.

"So far my well laid plans have only been a real benefit when it came to business but haven't gotten me anywhere in my personal life. I want to get somewhere, Logan."

She couldn't see Logan but she was sure he smiled. And she was also sure she was doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Flag on the Play

Part VIII

AN: Last entry for this story! YaY! It ended up being longer and taking more time to complete than I expected. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun to write. Farewell for now RoLo! And please remember I have no Beta. If you see glaring mistakes please let me know! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are better than cake!

* * *

Logan knew he should be sad…or perhaps angry…maybe even a little upset. He was none of those things after he and his team got their asses handed to them the previous day. They were out of the playoffs and only had a few more weeks as the official Super Bowl champions. Not only that, he'd officially retired.

All of those things could not hinder his current giddy mood. He wanted to laugh at himself. He, The Wolverine, perpetual grouch and all around ornery guy was giddy. And he could barely hide his happiness even after a delayed flight, a short notice terminal change, and the person behind him on his flight constantly bumping the back of his seat. He was on his way to see Ororo.

They'd talked everyday since the initial phone call a week ago. The more he talked to her the more he liked her. And if he were a gambling man he'd put all his dollars on her feeling the same way about him. She put up a fight when he suggested he visit her on his way to his place upstate. She said it wasn't necessary. He knew that, but damn it, he wanted to see her, take her out…see her smile. She relented to his request after he offered up his car once it was completely restored.

He smiled at the thought as he watched the buildings pass from the backseat of a taxi on his way to her place. He'd been doing a lot of that lately…smiling. Life was good for Logan for the first time in a long while. Not that he thought it was bad or couldn't have been a hell of a lot worse; he knew it could be. However, now he felt like everything he'd done in his life was leading him to this woman. To his so called "Happily Ever After."

Ororo walked restlessly through her apartment making sure everything was in its place. For some reason she was a bit nervous about Logan's visit. She tried to calm her nerves and think of him as just a non-significant person dropping in for a visit. But deep down she knew that he was very significant.

They would talk for hours. The conversations were easy and she felt like they'd already moved past the façade that new couples put on to impress the other. Not that they were a couple. They were friends…sort of…that may or may not be a part of each other's lives for the next eighteen years if she was indeed pregnant.

He assured on several occasions no matter the outcome he wanted to get to know her better. And she reassured him, as she'd done on many occasions, that she did not date athletes. So they were friends. That's it.

Ororo sighed. There was nothing else she could do with her place. It was as clean and comfortable as she could make it. She checked her reflection in the mirror. He was due to arrive any minute. He'd texted her as soon as he landed. And for some reason as the minutes ticked by the more nervous she became. She had to calm herself.

She sat on her sofa and opened a business magazine. There was an article she'd been meaning to read and now was as good a time as any. After only one line into the article there was a firm knock on the door. Ororo's insides jumped in anticipation and a new round of nervousness. Throwing the book down on the table she approached the door and took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Logan."

Another breath and a quick hair check. She opened the door and smiled. Not a big one. A friendly one. "Hello Logan. Please come in," she said. The calmness of her voice hid the nervousness that caused her heart to pound the moment she laid eyes on him.

Logan suppressed the grin that threatened to grace his face as he stepped inside. "Hello, darlin', he drawled then leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her lips. He let the smile emerge due to the look on her face. The kiss surprised her but she didn't pull away so that was a good sign.

She stepped back, "Did you have a good flight?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"It was good enough," he said as he sat his carry-on bag on the floor by the door. He couldn't help observing that she was as beautiful as ever even with just a shimmer of lip gloss and in her more conservative attire, as she called it. Looking at her in black slacks the clung to her shapely hips, white crisp shirt buttoned just above inappropriate, her hair pulled back in a severe ponytail and the patent leather kitten heel pumps reminded him of a naughty librarian. He grinned.

"Good," she repeated. "You want something to drink before dinner?"

"Sure. What'ya got?"

She smiled. "I have wine." He nodded. "And beer…" she finished.

"Ya don't seem like the beer type," he said as he sat on the micro suede-textured couch. His hands absently caressed the soft fabric.

"I'm not. I bought it for you. I believe you said you liked Labatt Blue," she said as she entered the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator for their beverages.

She jumped when she felt his hands on her waist. "Logan!" she said as she turned to him holding his beer.

He pulled her close to him; the cold beer bottle prevented them from touching completely. "Ya remembered," he said.

She hummed in acknowledgement. "It wasn't that hard," she said. Her words were a little more breathy than she'd expected.

Logan licked his lips and looked at hers. "It was still nice of ya," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

This time Ororo was ready and quickly side stepped him and walked to the counter and began opening drawers. "I had to go to an international market store to find it," she said as she pulled out a bottle opener. "But it's not a big deal. I just wanted you to have something you liked," she laughed nervously and handed him the bottle after she'd uncapped it.

Logan grunted noting her demeanor and took a swig from the bottle. "It's good. Thanks."

"No problem." She exhaled then turned and retrieved a wine glass from the cabinet. He moved to the side when he heard her soft "Excuse me," then went into the refrigerator again for a bottle of wine. He saw her hand hover over the bottle of white before deciding on the red.

"Ya think that's a good idea?" he asked with a slight frown.

She turned giving him a confused look. "What?"

"The wine…" he nodded at the bottle then continued when he realized she still wasn't getting it. "The baby…"

Ororo looked down at the bottle with crinkled brows before realization and embarrassment overtook her features. "Oh my…I almost forgot." She quickly turned and put the bottle back into the refrigerator.

"Come on, darlin'," Logan said as he took her hand and led her back to the living area. He sat on the couch and pulled her down next to him. A moment of silence passed between them. Logan could tell she was nervous but he had some things he needed to say to her. "I'm glad ya let me come, 'Roro. I really missed seeing ya."

The corners of Ororo's lips lifted into a soft smile. "I'm glad you could come too," she said. "But I don't want you think you had to. I'm a big girl."

"Naw, I wanted to. Like I said, I missed ya." Ororo blushed. "And I just think that I should be around to support ya. I know the possible sacrifice yer makin' and I just want ya to know that I appreciate it. I can't tell ya how much, darlin'."

Ororo smiled. "It's for me too. There's no point in putting off the present for an uncertain future." Logan slowly nodded his agreement. "So…" Ororo said changing the subject. "How about some dinner? What do you feel like?"

"I don't know. What ya got?"

Ororo looked at him with brows raised high. "You mean you expect me to cook?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Um…no. I don't cook. Bad things happen when I'm in the kitchen."

"Yer telling me my kid is going to starve?" Logan asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, unless he plans on drinking milk for the rest of his life." Ororo countered.

"That won't do, darlin'. Howlett men are big and strong and it didn't come from drinking milk. A lesson is in order." He put his beer down and rose. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

Ororo sat at the table with her mouth watering. It was a simple meal in presentation but she was sure it would be delicious. A burger and onion rings. However, the burger was seasoned with steak sauce and topped with blue cheese and bacon. Logan had hand sliced the onions, seasoned and battered them in a buttermilk concoction before frying them in a skillet Ororo didn't even know she had.

"It looks so good," Ororo said as she wrapped her fingers around the massive sandwich.

"It tastes better than it looks," Logan said from across the table. He watched as she lifted the burgers and fitted it into her mouth. He could hear her teeth crunch through the layers of lettuce, tomato and onion. Then his mouth almost watered. Not from the sight of the delectable burger but from the sound of pure satisfaction that escaped around her chewing, moans of appreciation.

"This is so good," she said, as she chewed not caring that her mouth was full. She had to express her delight. After she'd finished chewing and swallowed she looked at Logan and smiled, "I hate to admit it but this would be great with beer."

Logan laughed. "Trust me, it is," he said before he finally took a bite of his own food. He ate quietly as he listened to Ororo's commentary. He couldn't get enough of the praise she lavished on him and his culinary skills. And the sounds of pleasure she made with each bite also stirred the desire for her he'd promised himself he would suppress.

He wanted her to know that it wasn't just about sex. He wanted to build a relationship but he didn't know if he'd be able to contain himself until she finished her food. He felt the beginnings of an erection and he tried hard to will it away. But watching her smack her lips and sweep her tongue over them to catch spilling condiments only made matters worse.

"Logan, you aren't eating," she observed.

Logan scratched at his unruly dark hair and shifted a bit in his seat. "I'm more tired than hungry, I guess."

Ororo gave him a look of sympathy. "Yeah, I guess you would be. What hotel are you staying in?"

Logan looked at her with a devilish smirk on his face, "I was hoping Hotel Ororo."

"Here? No way!"

"Come on! Why not? I let you stay at my place when you needed to," he argued his point with a bit of amusement lacing his words.

Ororo frowned. He did have a point but… "You don't _need _to stay here. Plus, I don't know..." Ororo realized at some point since his arrival that she was truly interested in this man. The self-admission somewhat scared her. She'd just gotten out of a devastating relationship. Was she ready for another? A one-night stand was one thing. Having a baby with him was a commitment but one that could be easily maneuvered with rules and possibly the help of lawyers. However, a relationship didn't have rules. Hearts could be broken, specifically hers.

"Look, Ro, I'm not looking for a repeat performance of the last time we spent the night togeother…unless you want one." He looked at her inquisitively putting the offer on the table.

"It's just that I wasn't looking for a relationship and this is beginning to feel like one," she said as she stood and cleared her plate from the table.

"Yer beginning to sound like a broken record, 'Ro. I get that. But the thing is," he stood with his plate and approached her, "like it or not, we're in a relationship. It's not the one I want," he said as he placed his plate on the counter and took hers from her hands and placed it next to his, "It's messy," he stepped closer to her, "and challenging. Ya piss me off like nobody has ever done before."

Ororo watched his lips move. His words slow and precise and she found herself holding her breath as he advanced on her. "Ya make me crazy, Ro. But it's a good kind of crazy. The kind that makes me think about ya all day…" He explained placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. His touch caused her heart to race. She looked down into his chocolaty eyes and saw a storm brewing. "…dream about ya at night," he looked at her lips and she licked them reflexively. Then suddenly he stepped away and she immediately felt the loss of his nearness. "But ya know, Ro," he shrugged, "I'm not the kind of man to chase after a woman. And if ya don't want…"

Ororo's lips on his muffled his words. Her fingers threaded into the tangles of his hair pulling him into a deep passion filled kiss. Then as suddenly as the kiss began it ended when Ororo abruptly pulled away. "Shut up and let me finish," she said in a tone that demanded no argument. "I wasn't looking for a relationship and this one is beginning to feel like one. And I have to admit that I like it. God help me but I think I might even like you too, Logan."

That was all he needed to hear. He had her enveloped in his arms and his lips on hers in the next moment. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and sounds of heightening passion escaped their lips.

Ororo grabbed the collar of Logan's sweater and began pulling him towards the other room. He gladly followed. He attempted to guide her towards the couch but was quickly corrected with one word from Ororo, "Bed."

* * *

Ororo woke the next morning and immediately smiled. Logan lay next to her in a tangle of sheets but the parts of him that were revealed made her think of the previous nights activities. His hands ignited a flame within her body then his mouth would stoke it to a blazing fire. Never had anyone made her body sing or cause her heart to flutter the way that man could.

Ororo shook her head as she rose to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes after their initial meeting if someone would have told her how far he and she would go, she would have slapped them. Chuckling softly to herself she let out a soft whoop of surprise when she felt his hand firmly smack her on the butt. "Ouch!" she said rubbing the spot and gave him a menacing stare.

"Ya liked it," he smiled then closed his eyes.

She smiled back. His teasing was one of the prominent characteristics that she liked about him. Usually she didn't argue. She was passive and went along with the flow of those around her in order to keep peace. But with Logan it was different. She loved the back and forth banter and the fact that she could speak freely with him without any pretenses. Once the nervousness of seeing him again, she realized she could be herself around him and she'd only known him for a week and a half. It was so crazy. Before she met him she was bitter about love and men in general and just like that, now she wasn't.

Once she was in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and smiled. She was happy.

Logan lay in the bed with his eyes closed waiting for Ororo to come back. He imagined waking up next to her every morning, spending his days with her…talking and laughing with her. The thoughts scared the hell out of him. He'd had those same thoughts about Raven and she'd managed to rip his heart out.

But Ororo wasn't like Raven. She had a passion in her that Raven didn't have. He'd learned that through long phone conversations they'd shared. Hell, he'd learned that on the night he'd met her. She'd paid her own way through college. Helped launch a profiting sought after company. And most of all, she really knew about cars. Eyes still closed, a smile creased his face. She could absolutely be the mother of his child.

Their children would be beautiful. Café au lait complexions and curly hair. The girls would have her eyes and the boys would have his strength. He let his imagination run away with him. They'd buy a place near his parents in Canada so his pop can teach the boys how to fish and hunt. And his mother will teach the girls how to sew and garden.

Ororo emerged from the bathroom covered in a short satiny robe. She quickly went to a drawer in her chifferobe, grabbed a couple of articles of clothing then disappeared back into the bathroom.

When she reappeared Logan was leaning on his elbow on his side waiting. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked when he observed the furrows of her brow and the hard purse of her usually soft lips.

She still wore the robe and adjusted it when she sat on the bed next to him. "I got my period."

"Oh," he breathed, realization and disappointment lacing the singular sound.

They sat in the silence of the morning both experiencing the loss of something they'd never had. The image of Logan's conjured family disappeared and in its place was an emptiness that he realized he wanted desperately to fill.

Ororo finally spoke, "I feel like I should apologize."

"What for?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess for making a big deal out of the whole situation. It was something you really wanted." He looked at her with questioning eyes. "And I guess I wanted it too. And now it's over."

After a short moment of silence Logan finally spoke. "Is it over, Ro? I mean…me and you." He sat up and scooted over to her. "So yer not pregnant. But maybe you can have it all the way ya envisioned…ya know, with a husband and all that." He reached up and played with a curl of her hair as he waited for her response.

Ororo blinked and blinked again. Her face softened and a small smirk graced her lips. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No but yes," he grinned.

She turned to face him fully. "No? Yes? Which is it?"

"Well, darlin' what would you say if I were askin'…not that I am."

"I'd say hell no. I barely know you."

"Then hell no, I'm not askin'. But I am askin' that we keep seein' each other. Then after six months when you know me better I _will_ ask you to marry me. I'm sure you'll say yes. Then we'll make each other miserable for the rest of our lives."

She laughed. "Really now," she continued after his nod, "But I don't date athletes."

"Lucky for you I'm retired."

"Lucky for me," she rolled her eyes in phony annoyance.

"Come on," he prodded. "Give me a chance to make you miserable," he said teasingly and nudged her with his elbow.

"Too late," she deadpanned good-naturedly. "Plus you're so short."

"I'll saw all the heels off of your shoes. Problem solved."

"How can I say no to never having to wear heels again?"

"Yer a smart woman; ya can't!" he laughed then leaned forward and kissed her.

"Yeah, I can't pass up such an alluring opportunity," she said against his lips.

"Mmm…allurin'," he repeated and began to kiss her thoroughly. His hand found her breast through the thin material. When she moaned he let his hand seek the inside of her robe, down her stomach where she quickly grabbed his hand halting his descent.

"My period, remember?"

"So."

"Ew!"

* * *

Five Years Later

Ororo stood on the front porch of her and her husband's lake house. She watched as her mate gently tackled their oldest son running with the football to the ground. However the play wasn't over for the littlest member of their family. A late hit in an effort to defend his brother quickly turned their football game into a howling laughfest as the boys were tickled into submission.

Never had she felt such great satisfaction in her life. All of her well laid life plans had been fulfilled by a chance meeting with a rude, arrogant…short, jerk whom she loved more than life itself.

"Boys!" Ororo called. "It's time for dinner. Come inside!"

After a couple of moments more of play Logan settled the boys enough to get them to listen to their mother. She rustled their dark hair when they raced past her as she held the screen door open. "Wash your hands!" she called after them.

She then turned to look at Logan but closed the door when he sat on the bench next to the door and rubbed his knees. "Are you all right, honey?" she asked.

"Never better." He reached his hand out to her.

"Me too," she said as she took his hand and sat next to him.

"So ya aren't miserable yet?"

"Nope," she said. "What about you?"

"Nope."

"Our marriage is a failure. Nothing is working out the way we planned. Where's all the doom and gloom you promised?," she fake whined.

"Aw, darlin'," he said as he pulled her close in a consoling manner. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But tomorrow never comes," she pouted.

"Poor us. I don't know how we'll make it will all this happiness," he mocked. "Stop yer crying, crybaby."

"Shut up and kiss me you big jerk."

He did. "Love ya, Ro."

"Love you too, Logan."

The End.


End file.
